Gamer Guy's FunZone; Stage Replacement 1A
These are the plans when The Gamer Guy's FunZone Big City Stage was replaced with the New Outdoors Stage. Many Engineers were given the Installation Tape, in case they wanted to come over and help, including Lindsay Kingsland. Conversion The Installation Process This is the order in which the process goes. *Play the "Foxyette Show Showtape" while the process is being completed. Since this will be ran for 1 week or more, Foxyette should be in her best working condition Possible until she is repositioned. *Make an appointment with the Sign Company to have your "Game Central" Neon Sign installed; they will send an officer in your location during the installation to install your sign. *Now that you have prepped everything, you are ready to start the Installation Process. First remove all props from Center Stage and Stage Left (Lights, Buildings, Flowers etc.) *Remove all props from Stage Right *Remove all cosmetics from Gamer Guy (Headphones, Hair, Overalls, Shirt, Shoes, Mask, Hands, Gloves) *Unbolt Gamer Guy's Mech and remove him from the stage *Remove Cosmetics From Gwen and Jazzy Jake (Ears; not Ear Levers, Arms and Hands, Legs and Feet, Torso, Hips, Masks) *Switch Gwen and Jake's eyes *Unbolt and remove Jake and Gwen from the stage *Remove all cosmetics from Whiskers and Kaptain Kat (Ears; not Ear Levers, Masks, Arms and Hands, Legs and Feet, Torso and Hips) *Remove Whiskers and Kaptain Kat from the stage *Remove Backdrop of the Big City Stage (Sidewalk Floor will be used for new stage) *Find Gamer Guy's Old Trap Door and Nail Shut *Find Mr. Junk-Gunk's Trap Door and remove his Machvalve Quick Disconnect from the Initial Air Valve. (This will need to be done for him being replaced with KewlCam) Keep the Air Pumper for his Eyebrows for spare parts for this will not be used again (do not destroy) *Rewire Mr. Junk-Gunk's Twist Machvalve Electric Sparkplug to the corospanding Second Rewire Slit, Then Rewire the Quick Disconnect to the old Sparkplug *Place the new background for the New Outdoors Stage *Remove Cosmetics from Mr. Junk-Gunk (Garbage Barrel, Mask), then Unbolt and Remove from stage *Remove Cosmetics From B-ball Bear (Head, Torso, Hips, Arms and Hands, Legs, Feet; which need to be unbolted), then unbolt and remove from stage. *Now for Foxyette; this should be the last character to be removed, First remove cosmetics (Ears, Head, Torso, Hips, Arms and Hands, Feet and Legs), then unbolt and remove *Now it's time to start Putting Characters back on stage, First remove Whiskers' old platform and move it to the far right of Stage Left, then bolt down (renember to remove staples) *Then Move Gamer Guy's Mech to Whiskers' Old platform, then bolt down. Then put his new cosmetics on. Then add the new textures to Whiskers' old platform, which will now be Gamer Guy's New Platform. *Move Mr. Junk Gunk's Mech (which will now be The KewlCam's Mech) over 1 foot to the left of Gamer Guy, then bolt down. Then put KewlCam's cosmetics on (Mask, Sunglasses, and Chrome Cylinder) *Install the big star behind Gamer Guy, along with the new background. Make sure all lights are plugged up. *Install the KewlCam's Microphone, and Gamer Guy's New Microphone. *Remove the Stage banner, along with The Spotlights along the banner. ---- more will be added soon ---- Category:Instructions